Divergent High: Tris's Sophomore Year
by The Rag Lady
Summary: This is my first FanFic and I hope it is better than the summary. This is about the Divergent Characters going to high school; Tris the new girl met Christina, Zeke, and Uriah before the first day of school. Tris, Zeke, and Uriah start a band to compete in a school competition. Tris is also an amazing softball player. I do not own anything but my ideas! Very FIRST FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very FIRST FanFic and I am VERY new at all of this so please bear with me Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_Tris POV_

I wake up this morning to my brother Caleb bursting through my door to get me up. Today is my first day of sophomore year and just to make it worse, I am going to a completely new school in a completely new state. I groan as I get up and head to my closet to find some clothes. For most girls, on the first day of school they have clothes already laid out for them, and get up early to do their hair and make-up. Well I am not most girls; I just throw on some dark skinny jeans, an almost black navy blue V-neck, and my Vans. I pull my blonde hair into a ponytail and head downstairs. I grab a muffin out of Caleb's hand before he has a chance to bite into it and sit across from him. "Hey!" he complains, "that was mine!" I just look at him and take a bite; with my mouth full I say "well, it's mine now". We have been living in this new house sense the beginning of summer yet it is still all new. We moved to Florida from West Virginia when my dad got a new job. He now works closely with the mayor, and has a much higher salary. We went from a tiny one story house to this three story house, the place is huge but I still can't have my own car so I have to hitch a ride with Caleb. Over the summer I went to a softball camp at the University of Florida while Caleb went to some math camp, softball camp was so much fun; I even met a girl who happened to live right around the same area that my family moved to. We got paired up in a group constantly, I learned a lot about her. Her name is Christina, she is super tall and an amazing first baseman. She was on the varsity softball team as a freshman for my new school Divergent High; she is super girly and will not hesitate to literally drag you shopping. I learned that the hard way. Christina is super tan with short brown hair and is drop dead gorgeous. She is one of the only three people I have met sense coming here. Two weeks after softball camp I went to this music camp while Caleb went to science camp. At music camp I met two guys who are brothers; their names are Zeke and Uriah. Uriah is a sophomore like me and Christina while Zeke is a junior. Apparently they are friends with Christina so I will be going to school with them as well. Once we pull through the gates of Divergent High all I can do is stare at how big this place is, nothing like my old school which was very small. Before I realize what is going on around me, my brother Caleb, who is a junior as well, is snapping his fingers in my face trying to get me out of the car.

**AN: Again this is my first FanFic so any review would be helpful if it is praise of not! Review!**

**~The Rag Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SO here is chapter 2 and thank you to the people who reviewed! It really means a lot so thank you sooooo much. You are amazing! I hope you like this next chapter and want to keep reading!**

**Chapter 2**

I get out of Caleb's car and stare in amazement until I am tackled to the ground. All I can see is grass, all I can smell is grass, all I can taste is grass. My face is in the grass. All I can here is the high pitch shrieking of a very excited Christina, I got used to the noise of it during the summer. She gets up and pulls me up off the ground after her while she starts talking like a maniac, "Oh My God Tris, it is so good to see you! What have you been up to since I last saw you? Have you met any cute guys?! I bet you have!" I am sure she would have kept talking but she was interrupted by a guy's loud voice, "Of course she has. She met us didn't she" I look over and find Zeke walking to us with Uriah in a headlock laughing. I hear Uriah say through his laughter, "C'mon Zeke let me go. I don't want to look weak". "You don't need me here to do that" Zeke says back through his laughter. Zeke lets Uriah go, and then Uriah puts his arm around my shoulder and starts talking about something I was not really paying attention to, then I hear "Right Tris?" When Christina sees the confused look on my face she grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the school. I look at her and say "Thanks, what was he talking about anyway?" She rolls her eyes and says that it didn't matter. We are headed to the doors of the school when a dude on a motorcycle speeds towards us and almost hits us. As he drives away all I hear is his laughter and Christina muttering under her breath, I think she said "Stupid jerk faced pansycake!" I turn to look at her and see that her face is red with anger; I ask her "Who the hell was that?" "That, was the school 'Big Shot' that thinks he is all that. His name is Four" She replies angrily. She then continues to say "He is the captain of the varsity baseball team and the lead singer in some stupid band". After Christina calms down we walk to the office to get our schedules. We get them and see what we have together. I show her my schedule and it says:

Period 1- Math

Period 2- Science

Period 3- Music

Period 4- Gym

Lunch

Period 5- Art

Period 6- Spanish

Period 7- English

Christina looks at me and starts to sequel. Man I am getting sick of that! She tells me "We have the EXACT same schedule! " I reply with a "Thank God!"

When we enter math I see that grades mix here because Zeke is in our class. We sit down together when a guy with beautiful blue eyes walks past us, stops comes back and then says to Christina with a smirk "Sorry about the parking lot. I didn't see you." He laughs and just walks away. Christina looks like she is about to kill someone, and I just might help her. All I can think is 'That, that, that pansycake!' Ughh I hate people like that! First and second period go by in a flash. When third periods comes around I am so excited, me and Chris walk in and see that both Uriah and Zeke are in music with us. We walk over to them and sit down right as our teacher comes in. Her name is Mrs. Love and she is in the middle of talking when in comes Four and what looks like two of his friends. When Mrs. Love asks them why they were late they just blow her of and walk to some open seat which happen to be right next to the table that me, Chris, Uriah, and Zeke sit at. Mrs. Love finishes talking and says something about having to do a partner activity but changes her mind because she has another announcement to make. "This year we are going to have a battle of the bands at our school and anyone is available to participate" she says while holding up a poster. Everyone starts whispering about it until Four stands up and says with a laugh "You all might as well not even bother to try. My band Flaming Cake is better than anyone here". My anger at that statement cannot be controlled, I really do not like bullies and I say "What makes you think you are so good. All you are is a jerk!" He looks like he is going to say something rude back when the bell rings. Me and Chris grab our stuff and rush to the gym. When we get there we see that we are going to be playing softball today and we high five each other. Then Four walks in and says to me is a very quiet but scary voice "Do something like that again and you will regret it!" Just then Coach Amar walks in and Four backs away. Coach Amar announces " Today we will be playing softball and the captains of our softball and baseball teams with pick the teams. Four and some girl I do not recognize walk up to Coach Amar and pick the teams.

My team is:

Shauna (the captain)  
Christina  
Zeke  
Me  
Uriah  
Will  
Lynn  
Drew  
Edward

Fours' Team is:

Four  
Peter  
Eric  
Molly  
Marlene  
Al  
Lauren  
Cara  
Mathew

All I can think is 'Perfect. Now I can show that pansycake what I am made of!'

**AN: Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

**~The Rag Lady**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so here is chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it! It wad fun to write!**

**Chapter 3**

Since Four got to pick first, we are the home team so we are in the field. I am at third base, Chris is at first base, Shauna- Pitcher, Zeke- Short Stop, Will- second base, Lynn- Catcher, Edward Center Field, Drew- Right Field, and Uriah- Left Field. First up to bat is Marlene, she hits Shauna's fastball and runs around the bases. Man is she fast she I already halfway to third when Uriah catches the softball for our first out. Then Molly and Lauren are up and both get struck out. Finally, we are at bat. Shauna is up first, but gets out on the throw to first. Then Christina who gets a double and makes it home when Lynn hits the ball, unfortunately Lynn gets out. Then I am up, I hit the ball nice and hard. I am rounding third and heading home. I start to slide and was clearly safe but Coach Amar calls me out. Four smirks and shouts "That was a good call Coach. You are a very good Umpire." I was the third out so we are back in the field. Peter is up and makes it to first. Drew was about to catch the ball when he moved his glove so it hit the ground. I see Peter turn to him and give him a thumbs up. Those little pansycakes! Four is now up. Before stepping into the box he blows me a kiss and shouts "This one is for you Trissy" when I roll my eyes he smirks and enters the batter's box. He ends up with 3 balls and 2 strikes, a full count. He looks at me before hitting the ball and a line-drive comes straight at me, I just follow my instincts and everything slows down. I see Peter running to second obviously thinking I will not be able to catch the ball and I see Four running to first with a smirk on his face. I catch the ball and immediately throw it to first, getting both Four and Peter out. Four sees me catch it and throw the ball to Chris at first and stops dead in his tracks, his mouth open and string at me like no one has ever caught his line-drives before. Well, well, well, looks like someone regrets hitting that at me. He just stares and I smirk at him and give him a cocky laugh. Only then do I realize that Peter just kept running home, not even realizing that either he or Four got out until Coach Amar yells at him to stop celebrating getting out. What a moron. Peter's eyes widen and look around in shock; they look at every player on our team and then land on me with a promise of revenge. The game keeps on going until there is only ten minutes left of class and my team is down 9-6. We have 2 outs and I am up. Shauna, Lynn, and Chris are all on base. The first pitch comes and is called a ball, then the next which is a strike, then finally the one I have been waiting for, the perfect pitch. I wait for the perfect time and then I swing. I feel the satisfying connection of the ball to the bat, and the beautiful sound the bat make when you hit it just right. The ball goes soaring, father, farther and then it is gone. Over the fence. I just got a grand slam! I won the game for us! We won! I run around the diamond and see my team waiting for me at home. I get a lot of good jobs and nice hits. Then Coach Amar shouts for us to head back to the locker room. Once me and Chris are out we head to lunch. When we get there I am between Zeke and the girl I think was named Marlene, Zeke then stands up and says "I know you all saw Tris being completely awesome last period in gym, but now it is time for actual introduction. Guys this, is Tris. Tris say hi." I look up and awkwardly say "Hi guys." Then Zeke continues to say "Tris this is guys. Or more specifically Shauna, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Cara, and Mathew. Cara and Mathew are the weird ones, they are Dauntless but smart enough to be Erudite. Guys say hi." "Hi Tris!" They all shout causing the entire cafeteria to look at us. Uriah stands up and shouts "Stop being nosy and go back to eating the stuff this school calls food!" I ask Zeke what he means by Erudite and Dauntless. He told me that "Erudite are the people at school who are super smart, Dauntless are the athletes, Amity are the friendly always happy people' Abnegation are the selfless people who help around school, and Candor are the brutally honest people." Then Uriah points out an Erudite who is freaking out about what he just read. Everyone laughs but I just put my face in my hands. Christina asks me what is wrong and I say "The Erudite who is freaking out is my brother, the nerd." Then Marlene turns to look at me and says "Wow, you are really good at softball. I mean, no one has ever caught one of Four's line-drives before. You are going to try out for the team right?" Before I can reply Chris speaks up and says "Of course she is going to try out. And didn't I tell you that she was good! She is so going to make the team, and Lauren is going to be so pissed!" "Why is she going to be pissed?" I ask. "Well, Lauren is our current third baseman, but you are like ten times better than her. Plus Lauren is really rude and pushy." Replies Shauna. Yeah and Lauren is-" Christina was cut off by Lauren saying "What am I?" Christina looked at her and said with a fake smile "We were telling Tris that you also normally sat with us as well." Then Four, Peter, Drew, and Eric came and sat down at our table as well. Christina jumped up and shouted "What the hell are they doing here?" Lauren just looked at her and said "I told my boyfriend that he and his friends could sit with us at lunch." Four just looks at me and smirks. Christina throws her lunch away and says "Well I am done with lunch anyway, so bye!" She walks away and me, Zeke, and Uriah follow after her. We go to the art room because that is what we all have next. When we walk in we see that Mrs. Love and the art teacher are eating together. Christina says "Hi Mrs. Love, Hi Tori! Tori this is Tris, she has art with us next period. She also plays softball and is third base so we can finally get rid of Lauren!" Tori stands and shakes my hand "Hi Tris, I am Miss. Wu but everyone just calls me Tori. I am the art teacher and the softball coach" Wow, she seems really cool! Then Mrs. Love speaks up and says "Zeke, have you thought about the battle of the bands that we are having this year? I know that you, Uriah, and Christina were trying to start a band last year." Zeke looks up and says "Well we were going to but we could not find a lead singer." Oh My Gods! I can sing. I could be the lead singer! We would be so much better than Four's stupid band Flaming Cake! But seriously what kind of name is Flaming Cake? Then I hear Christina doing her excitement squeal and her saying "Would you really be our lead singer Tris?" My face goes red and I ask "Wait, did I say that out loud?" Uriah laughs and says "Yep. And I completely agree with you on the name! Our name will be so much cooler. Oh I know! We can be Dauntless Cake!" Before I can say no Mrs. Love says "So, our second entry to the battle of the bands is Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and Tris in Dauntless Cake!" We all look at each other and say "YES!" The bell rings and Mrs. Love walks out and Tori says "Ok guys, I used to be in a band and I am officially, your manager! No ifs ands or buts!" We all just say ok, and Tori tells us to meet her back at her room at the end of the day tomorrow which is a Thursday. For the rest of art everyone just doodles and talks. And before I know it, it is sixth period then seventh then the final bell rings telling us we can go home. As I am walking to meet Caleb at his car, a motorcycle that looks exactly like the one from this morning almost hits me again. I am so pissed! I take of my shoe and through it at Four the jerk face that swerves and almost hits a tree. Ha! Take that pansycake! I go and collect my shoe then walk over to Caleb's car. We get in and when Caleb tries to ask me about the shoe and motorcycle I give him a glare that shuts him right up. As we go home I get a text from Chris asking me if I want a ride to and from school from now on since I am right on her way. I accept immediately and go straight upstairs when I get home.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed my new chapter! Please Review!**

**~The Rag Lady**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is chapter 4. Not my best but I wanted to write something. It is in Four's POV because it is chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4**

_Four POV_

As I ride my motorcycle home, I recap all the events of the day. Well when I got to school I saw Christina in the parking lot walking next to some blonde chick. For some reason Christina really hates me, so when I saw her I could not resist scaring her. I start to ride faster and get almost close enough to hit her, almost. When I look back I see that her face is bright red and I can't stop the bubble of laughter from rising in my throat. I went and got my schedule with Peter and Eric, on our way to first period I see Christina and that other girl chatting away. When I look closer at the girl I notice the fact that she is cute without make-up and appearing like she just threw on the first things she saw in her closet. As I walk into math I see the blonde staring at me, I start to walk past but can't resist the temptation to go over and tell Christina "Sorry about the parking lot. I didn't see you." As I walk away I see that it looks like Christina is going to kill me and that the blonde just might help. When the teacher does roll call I learn that the blondes name is Tris. First and second period fly by and before I know it I am walking to music when Lauren pulls me into an empty classroom and starts to try and kiss me, what a slut! I push her off barely restraining my disgust and say to her "What do you want Lauren?" Her reply is "Isn't it obvious? I want you!" I just look at her and say "Maybe another time Lauren." With that I push her off of me and head to music with Eric and Peter. We come in late and ignore Mrs. Love's questions. She talks and talks and I zone out until she says something about a battle of the bands, everyone starts whispering until I stand up and say with a smirk "You all might as well not even bother to try. My band Flaming Cake is better than anyone here". I said that trying to impress Tris but all I get from it is someone who is very scary for her size saying "What makes you think you are so good. All you are is a jerk!" With that the bell rings and her and Christina rush out of class. Next I have gym and I see that Tris does to. I walk up to her angry for her yelling at me in music and say "Do something like that again and you will regret it!" Just then Coach Amar walks in and I back away. Coach Amar announces "Today we will be playing softball and the captains of our softball and baseball teams with pick the teams." Me and Shauna pick the teams and start to play. When Tris is up she almost gets a homerun but I throw the ball to Al, our catcher, in time and he tags her out. When I am up I shout at Tris and shout "This one is for you Trissy." She just rolls her eyes and gets ready to play. When I am at full count I hit a line-drive and start running to first. No one has ever caught one of my line-drives, I think with a smirk. But then Tris does, she catches it and throws it to first getting both me and Peter out. Then when we are winning Tris manages to get a grand-slam! Aarrgggh, how does she continue to make me look like a fool? After gym I am cornered by Lauren again, but this time I agree to be her boyfriend. I only did this because I remembered how Tris was looking at me in first period, maybe I could make her jealous. We go to lunch and when we sit down Christina flips out and storms away with Tris, Uriah, and Zeke right behind her. The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. In the parking lot I see Tris walking towards a car and decide to try and scare her again like before school. This time though she throws her shoe at me and I almost hit a tree! God, I am really starting to hate that girl!

**_Next Day After School_**

Well, today we had baseball tryouts, and the girls' softball tryouts are tomorrow. Me, Eric, Peter, and Drew all tried out and were walking past Tori's room when we hear what sounds like a pretty good band playing _Counting Stars_ by One Republic. We burst in there and see Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Tris playing. I say "You have got to be kidding me. Are you seriously forming a band?" Uriah looks at me and says "Yeah, we are also competing in the battle of the bands." I laugh and say "You are never going to beat us. You should just drop out now!" Then Tris smirks and says "Aww. Is number boy afraid that we are going to beat him?" I feel my face go red and then I storm out of there. When we are in the hallway Peter says to me with a very creepy grin "I think that that the little bitch is going to have a little trouble tonight!" I just look at him and say "Yeah whatever. Just scare her or something if you want to. I have to go home. See you guys tomorrow." With that I walk away. I head to my locker and grab some stuff, then I head out and see Peter, Eric, and Drew crowded around a small figure. Then I see something that I was not expecting, and am disgusted I my friends for doing something like it. I see Eric shove Tris up against a wall and his hand start groping along her chest!

**AN: Like I said, not my best. I have stupid FCAT writes tomorrow and did not have much time to work on this chapter. But anyway, Review! I will love you if you do!**

**~The Rag Lady**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok I just want to clear something up. This past chapter took place when it was very dark outside. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I only expected like 2. And I expected them to say bad things about my story. Thanks anyway!**

**Chapter 5**

_Tris POV_

After Four and his crew storm out all I hear is laughter. I turn around to see Christina, Uriah, and Zeke doubled over in laughter. I look to my left and see that Tori is too. Christina shakes off her laughter and says to me "OMG Tris, did you see his face?" Then Uriah says "Yeah, he looked like a tomato" After Zeke composes himself he comments "I have never seen Four like that, and I have known him since first grade!" I look at Zeke and say "Really?" He replies "Yeah, he wasn't always like that. Anyway, tomorrow night after your guys' softball tryouts there is a party at our house!" Christina immediately blurts out "Me and Tris will so be there!" All I say is "Yeah, well I have to go guys. Bye!" I hear a chorus of "Bye Trissy!" I walk out of the school when I see two dark figures walking towards me, as they get closer I see that they are Eric and Drew. They get even closer and I shout "What, no Peter too?" Then I feel hands grab me from behind and hear Peter whisper in my ear "Don't worry. I am right here." I can smell his foul breath; it smells like anchovies and onions. Peter lets me go and Eric throws me up against a wall. He walks towards me covers my mouth and then starts touching me! He starts trying to creep his hand up my shirt but I bite him in the hand hard enough to draw blood. He shouts and draws his hands away. Then I lift my knee up to his groin in one swift motion. He falls over in pain and Peter comes at me. I kick him in the shins and then knee him in the balls as well. I look at Drew and he just runs away. Then I see another, taller figure approaching. I run around the corner and hide behind some trash cans. I hear Four, uggh why Four? He says "Peter, what the hell is your problem man? You asked me if you could scare her, not RAPE her! That is SOOOOO not ok! You idiot, you just don't do things like that!" I then see him help them up and shove them towards the cars as he walks over to where I am. I try to squeeze back as far as I can into my little area hoping he will not notice me. No such luck. I see him skim over where I am hiding, but just as his gaze passes me I see it jump back. He whispers "Tris?" And I try to scrunch back into my corner farther; he notices it and pulls back a little. He says "It's ok Tris. I am not going to hurt you." He offers me his hand to help me up and reluctantly I take it. He helps me up and we start to walk. He says to me "Are you ok? They didn't-?" I say "No they didn't and I'm ok, but you can't tell anyone. I don't want them to know" He looked at me like I was crazy "Why don't you want your friends to know?" "I just don't ok? And thanks for yelling at them." With that I run away from him with tears streaming down my face. I run all the way home and once I get inside my mom and brother start bombarding me with questions which I just ignore and run upstairs. I get to my room and lock the door behind me. I collapse on my bed and curl into a ball trying to cry myself to sleep. After it happened I was shocked, so shocked I did not even register what they tried to do to me. Oh God. Ohgod ohgod. Ohgodohgodohgod. They tried to RAPE me! At least Four yelled at them and sent them away. Wait, he said that he told him that they could scare me. I can't believe he would do that. No wait, I can believe he would do that. Ugh I hate him. I start sobbing until I realize how hot my room is. I get up and go open my windows. I get back into bed and bawl my eyes out until I pass out from exhaustion.

_Four POV_

I start to run over when I see Tris beat them up and then un around a corner out of my sight. When I get to them I shout "Peter, what the hell is your problem man? You asked me if you could scare her, not RAPE her! That is SOOOOO not ok! You idiot, you just don't do things like that!" I get him up and roughly shove him to his car. Then I round the corner and look for Tris. I almost give up when I see her scrunched back into a corner. I whisper "Tris?" and I see her pull farther into her corner. At this I pull back and feel a twang of something in my chest. I am not sure if it is guilt or maybe even hurt that she is afraid of me- No, it is just guilt! I offer her my hand and say "It's ok Tris. I am not going to hurt you." I see her hesitate- God, another twang- before she lets me help her up. I look at her and say "Are you ok? They didn't-?" She says "No they didn't and I'm ok, but you can't tell anyone. I don't want them to know" I look at her like she is crazy and say "Why don't you want your friends to know?" "I just don't ok? And thanks for yelling at them." She replies before running off. Before she turns I see tears streaming down her face. At that I feel a twang twice as strong as before. I get to my car and drive home, on my way tough I see Tris running home, she turns into the house right next to mine. I see her run inside and then I pull into my own driveway. I go upstairs and lay down on my bed with my windows open. All I hear is the peaceful sounds of the night. Then I hear loud sobs coming from Tris's house next door and that little twang is four times as strong. Then I hear someone shout "TOBIAS!" And all I feel is dread.

**AN: So I hoped you liked it, this chapter took me a while to write but yeah! Well thanks to all my new followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Please review all thoughts, questions, and ideas! Well I love you all and REVIEW!**

**~The Rag Lady**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry about not updating yesterday. I was really busy. And thanks for the advise on how to make this FanFic better! So this chapter is really short because I had writers block yesterday and was super busy. Thanks to my new followers! And to everyone who was here from Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 6**

**_The Next Morning_**

_Tris POV_

I wake up super early this morning and text Chris asking her if she could pick me up early and then just go back to her house. She replies yes and then asks why. When I don't respond she doesn't press. I quickly get ready and I write a note to my parents saying that I went to school early so that they don't worry. I do not want to talk to them right now and I really don't want to talk to Caleb. I am out the door and waiting for Chris, who shows up a minute later, before anyone is up.

We drive back to her house and she can tell I don't want to talk so we are just silent until I realize that I did not have clothes to change into for softball tryouts. When we get to her house Chris finds me some clothes and says "While we are getting stuff for softball we are also going to fix what you are wearing today!" I look at her defensively and ask "Why? What is wrong with what I am wearing right now?" She just rolls her eyes and says "There is nothing_ wrong_ with it; it is just that we could do so much better!" With that she has me in a completely new outfit with my hair and make-up done really nice.

After that we go to school and kind of run past Caleb so that he does not ask questions. We get to first period and I do not see Four which relieves me and also worries me at the same time. The rest of the first half of the day flies by. When we are at lunch I notice that Four is now at school but that when he walks in with Lauren and the rest of his crew behind him, he pulls Lauren to a different table when he sees my expression. When he starts dragging her, he says "No" _"What?"_ "No" _"But?" _"No!"_ "Fine". _**(AN: Normal is Four, italicized is Lauren). **The rest of lunch I just zone out when conversation turns to the party tonight. All I catch is something about Truth or Dare and Would You Rather.

**_Time Lapse To After Softball Tryouts_**

Me, Chris, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Cara all walk to Christina's car and go back to her place to get ready for the party. I just throw on some random clothes **(AN: Sorry about no detail when she gets ready, I am just not good at the girly thing. I am SO not girly so it is kind of hard to write) **and let Christina do my make-up. She starts talking to me about Will saying "I mean how cute is Will? He is tall, with his beautiful blonde and his stunning green eyes! He is just adorable like a baby seal. Don't you think he is cute Tris? Or do you like someone else? I bet you like someone else! Well do you?" She said this all in about 10 seconds and kept peppering me for an answer I finally say "NO! I do NOT like anyone! Besides it is not like I would get asked out or anything." She just looks at me and says "Well we can fix that!" Then I see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna surrounding me with these goofy but kind of creepy grins on their faces, in their hands are every kind of makeover tool ever invented. All I have time to think before they reach me is _Mercy! Please have mercy!_

**AN: So any ideas for Truth or Dare and Would You Rather? Ideas would be amazing! Thanks again to everyone and sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
